des201_2018_gdn_week03fandomcom-20200213-history
DES201-2018, Week03: Level design, Noah
Introduction Disorderly is a multiplayer game based on the foundation of 3 different types of thought experiments; the panopticon, Prisoner’s dilemma, and The veil of Ignorance. All of which are expressed throughout by all factors of the game working together. Level design in an important part of this experience. As it will be within the walls of the asylum where the player crafts their own story working off what is placed in the environment and the other players that inhabit it. Rooms The level it self will be made up of several different rooms which are generated randomly at the beginning of the game. This creates more replay ability and stops players from learning about exact locations for specific items. Which creates a learning period for the beginning of the players narrative. These several different rooms are: * Kitchen * Dining * Recreational area * Garden * Cell block/ patient rooms (Patient spawn) * Orderly break room (Orderly spawn) * Isolation cell (Isolated patient spawn) * Medical room * Observer room (Director's office) * Shower room * Janitor's closet * Maintenance closet ' '''These rooms do have limitations on where they can be placed. As some rooms will be anchors for the rest of the rooms to generate around. The Patient spawn and the Orderly spawn rooms will be in the same location every game. With rooms branching off of them. The rooms will have parameters for what other rooms they can generate next to. For example the kitchen will always be connected to the Dining hall but could also be connected to the recreation room. Rooms in detail All rooms will have the aesthetic style of the 1980’s. Items and objects Objects are things in the environment which the player can’t pick up but dependent on the size of the object the player could push. Objects will have several set potions which are chosen randomly. Items are a thing in the environment which the player can pick up and place in their inventory. Items can spawn randomly at the beginning of the game some in set positions an others can be random positions. Kitchen When it comes to the kitchen not much would change from a modern day kitchen in a hotel. Only change would be only gas stoves and no electrical stoves. Besides from that it is a lot of the same. A very metallic looking kitchen with very little resemblance to a home kitchen. This is a Orderly area only meaning that bars will be between the servers and the patients and that disciplinary action can be taken if a patient is found within. Objects: * Stoves * Ovens * Microwaves * Cupboards * Cutlery drawers Item Spawn: * Kitchen knife * Spoons * Fork * Dull knifes * Dinner trays' ''' Dining Connected to the kitchen directly, this is a room which is similar to a typical school cafeteria. Large long tables with chairs around them. This room doesn’t have much special, you can access things which are given to the player from the kitchen. This room is used as a collective point for patients as they will be tasked to have food at certain times. Objects: * Large Dining tables * Wooden chairs * Bins Item Spawn: * Salt and pepper shakers Recreation Area A creative and relaxation area for the patients and will be the most populated area in the game. As this is where patients can interact with each other. It will be filled with things which can be used by the patients. Objects: * Paint canvas * Book shelves * Draws * Reading chairs * Sofas * Plants * Radiators Item Spawn: * Paint brush * Paint * Pencils * Pens * Crayons * Paper * Books * Cushions Garden A small garden which the patients can go outside at the discretion of the Orderlies. This area is a cultivated garden with different trees and colorful plants. With certain items the player can bury items in the garden to hid them. Within the garden the Gardener’s shed can be found which is pad locked. Objects: * Benches * Outside lights Item spawn * Shovel (shed) * Pitchfork (shed) * Trowel (Found hidden in the garden) * Flowers * Leaves * Sticks Patient rooms Patients rooms have; A bed, toilet, and bed side table. But not much else the room. Everything else are randomly spawn items in the room. These items will spawn according to the players assigned objective. The player will start locked in their rooms as they wait for the orderlies to open them. Orderly Changing rooms This is the spawn for the Orderlies. It is one big room with lockers, so it's a changing room. Orderlies will have different objectives and so will spawn in front of their own individual lockers. Isolation cell This is a padded cell which contains a special kind of patient. The only thing in the cell which isn’t padded is the vent which is accessible behind one of the padded areas. The Directors room This room is close to the Orderlies changing room and is where the Director has access to cameras and his abilities. Room Connectors Hallways This is the main way rooms connect to each other. Rooms which won’t spawn next to each other will have these hallways connecting. These hallways will have different variations with different objects which might be in them. For example a hallway might have an abandoned stretcher. All doors to rooms will have a lock-down feature which means that only orderlies can open the doors. Vents Accessible at certain points if the player has the right tools, these allow the player to access room without using the hallways. Summary All of the environment and the objects within it are there to give players of the game to a foundation to their own narratives in the game. The rooms are randomized so no one narrative will be the exact same. Objectives are used in these environments to Direct the player towards these different rooms as it is through these objectives that players will be able to apply their own narrative. Whether that be a strict, abusive Orderly or a complete sane patient.